


I Bring The Weather With Me

by DisasterSoundtrack



Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: Angst, I APOLOGIZE, Infidelity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterSoundtrack/pseuds/DisasterSoundtrack
Summary: In Europe, it rains like the world is ending, and Alex contemplates changing his relationship status to "It's Complicated".After Europe, nothing much changes, except for the weather.





	1. Chapter 1

Europe is rainy this fall.

The shows leave Alex more exhausted than he would like to admit, his lungs hurting each time he tries to take a deep breath and he knows he’s going to lose his voice sooner or later, unavoidably, and be forced to eat disgusting amounts of honey and garlic to save the situation. 

They’re in Toulouse, France, having a rare day off and everybody’s already fucked off to their own tasks and plans. There’s a thunderstorm outside that makes Alex’s skin crawl whenever it gets louder. It’s weird. He never cared about thunderstorms so much, he even used to like them when he was young.

Young. What a fun, foreign concept.

Alex is in his hotel room, fixing up a cup of melissa tea, the neatly made white bed he can see in the corner of his eye so, so tempting. He wants nothing more than to have his drink and fall into the warm embrace of sleep. 

The only problem? Jack. Jack had a good night’s sleep last night, ate a nice breakfast and spent most of the day walking around Toulouse, taking stupid selfies and getting rained on. Probably had one cup of coffee too many as well, because he’s in Alex’s room, talking at him incessantly, not really realizing Alex’s lack of interest, tugging on his sleeve, energetic and excited.

And he’s way, way too loud.

“So, Lex? What do you think about it?”

Alex is blanking.

“I don’t know, Jack. I’m tired. I just wanna drink my tea in peace, and you won’t stop talking.

Jack frowns, tilting his head.

“Oh, okay. I’ll stop, just answer my question.”

“I can’t, I wasn’t listening.”

Jack tilts his head even more, to a comical effect almost, and then snaps back.

“Alright.” He quickly walks past Alex, making sure to bump shoulders on the way, and ignores the hand Alex extends even though he’d rather see Jack go and have his peace.

But Alex can’t. He has to make this right.

“Jack. Fucking wait.”

He stops. Turns around. Looks at Alex, furious. “What? Should I apologize for wanting to talk to you? For wanting to properly hang out with my favorite person? Do you want me to apologize, Gaskarth?”

“Well, maybe you should’ve asked me if I wanted to hang out first.” Alex feels a sting as the words come out of his mouth and looks away from Jack, not wanting to see his reaction.

“Oh, right, I forgot. I’m not even _entitled_ to hang out with you anymore.”

What?

“What? What do you mean?”

Jack takes a deep breath and the anger on his face gives way to sadness for a fleeting second. “Nothing. Bye, you idiot, enjoy loneliness.”

He slams the door on his way out. Why does he have to make everything so difficult?

Alex can feel the anger buzzing within him, just below the surface. He approaches the door, not sure if he wants to lock it or just swing it open and yell after Jack. Nothing feels right, nothing but resting his forehead against the wood and taking a couple of long, calming breaths. While he’s on it, his brain comes up with a crystal clear idea as to what Jack meant about not being entitled to hang out with Alex anymore.

It’s simple, it’s obvious and Alex is such an idiot.

Trying to drink melissa tea doesn’t work. Trying to sleep is a complete fantasy at this point, so Alex grabs a jacket, pulls a hood up and heads out of the hotel room, out of the hotel and down an unfamiliar street, the October wind wrecking him and the rain pouring right into his eyes.

Yeah, Alex is ready to admit that maybe that wasn’t the best idea. He circles around the hotel anyway, figuring he deserves it and that maybe, just maybe, it will help him clear his head. He can feel most of his fury has evaporated as he enters the hotel again, his wet combat boots leaving stains on the plush burgundy carpet.

The elevator ride up takes forever. When Alex finally reaches the right floor, instead of heading towards his own room, he stops by the door to the left of his and knocks tentatively.

Jack opens the door and he’s wearing a wet jacket and boots, like he just came back from the outside as well. He tries to say something Alex doesn’t quite hear because he’s too busy falling into Jack, pushing, breaking his resistance. Jack’s either playing along or still mad at Alex because he puts up a fight and shoves him flat against the wall, extending an arm to keep Alex at a distance.

“ _Sorry_ is not a good look on you, Lex.”

“Thank heavens I’m not sorry, right?”

The smell of rain attacks Alex’s senses. It all comes crashing down and Jack throws himself at Alex, and for a second Alex is not sure if Jack wants to kill him or fuck him, but then he’s unzipping Alex’s jeans in a frantic motion, trying to bite his neck at the same time. Alex doesn’t have to be told twice, he doesn’t have to be told at all, so he starts palming Jack through his jeans and yanks his wet leather jacket off him.

Alex is standing in front of Jack with no underwear on, pants around his ankles on the floor, half-hard, struggling to breathe. 

Jack takes off his own shoes, jeans and boxers and pushes two of his fingers into Alex’s mouth. Alex sucks on them, thoughtfully, slowly, twirling his tongue, throwing Jack a challenging glare.

When Jack is like that, there’s no escape. No way to run. And Alex doesn’t want to run.

Jack removes the fingers from Alex’s mouth and shoves them mercilessly up Alex’s ass.

Alex gasps and moans at the sudden fullness, and that drives Jack insane.

“Oh yes, baby. Moan for me. I’m gonna make you come undone. I’m gonna make you scream.”

Alex would answer him, he’d say something spiteful and mean and hot, but he can only moan even louder and bite on Jack’s neck when Jack bends the fingers to brush against Alex’s sensitive spot. 

Jack laughs. His boner presses against Alex’s thigh, leaking already. Alex is not sure about the exact order of things, but Jack mutters “Fuck”, the fingers are gone, Alex is disappointed and then pressed face-forward to the wall, Jack’s dick pushing inside of him. His palms are on Alex’s hips but Alex has nothing to hold onto in front of him, so he reaches back and grabs onto Jack’s hips. His forehead rests against the wall.

The amount of lubrication is too small for Jack to slide out and then back in properly, so he focuses on short, rocking movements that make Alex’s knees buckle. A string of curses mixed with Jack’s name over and over again escapes Alex’s mouth.

Alex turns his head as much as he can to kiss Jack, letting Jack's hands roam his chest and stomach underneath his t-shirt until he finally reaches for Alex’s cock, and Alex knows he’s awfully close.

“Jack. I’m gonna die here.”

“No you’re not.” He picks up the pace, thrusts more shallow, and lets Alex come in his hand, probably leaving stains on the wall, while waves of white hot pleasure pass through Alex. He can feel Jack’s release inside him, too, warm hands clinging to his hips, lips sticking to his shoulder.

Alex turns around to look at Jack’s face when he pulls out. His pupils are blown, hair messed up, t-shirt wrinkled and sweaty. Alex probably looks similar.

“Now _this_ is a good look on you.” Jack leans in to kiss Alex, gently, and Alex knows they’ve made up, so he responds in the same manner. 

“Lucky you’re such an excellent fuck, Barakat, because hell, you’re annoying sometimes.”

They crash on Jack’s unmade bed.

“By the way, you _are_ entitled to hang out with me, fucktard. You’re my best friend.”

“And your favorite side piece?” asks Jack in a small voice.

“My only side piece.”

Alex ignores the pain in his guts when he kisses Jack’s forehead, the other man curled up on his chest. _Jack knows what he signed up for. He’s an adult. I’m not breaking his heart or anything._

Soon enough Jack falls asleep, his face adorned by the gentlest smile, his fingers laced tight with Alex’s. Alex's golden wedding ring is catching the light of the bedside lamp, like his conscience reminding him of everything he's doing wrong. He can’t ignore the pesky thoughts about an alternate reality in which Jack and him are together, out and proud and happy without all the mess. 

He chooses to close his eyes, cuddle closer to Jack and laugh at himself, bitterly, the thunder outside still roaring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack:** hey stud

Alex is jumpscared by his phone vibrating in his lap as he's falling into a nap during a Stranger Things 2 marathon. Lisa already abandoned him, currently busy styling her hair for a night out with her friends.

She claims all of Alex's friends are her friends, too, but Alex never gets invited to girls' nights out. _It's a shame_ , Alex thinks. Everybody and their mom know he's a fun time, he could be a fun time at a girls' night, too.

He can hear heels clicking on the wooden floor and he quickly shoves his phone off his lap, screen down, as Lisa approaches, leaning over the couch from behind to say her goodbyes. "What are you going to do?" she asks, kissing Alex's cheek, smelling like the perfume Alex bought her that she only used for special occasions. 

What's so special about tonight?

"Rewind the episode because I've missed the last five minutes," Alex grumbles, but pulls Lisa closer to kiss her on the cheek too. "Have a glass of wine and then go to bed, because I'm a tired boy." Alex's phone vibrates again, and then again, but the screen is facing the couch cushions and Lisa is already in the hallway, throwing on a jacket.

"See you later, man candy!" she giggles, closing the door behind her. Alex releases a long breath and sinks deeper into the couch, his heart pounding. He has no idea what is wrong with him. He doesn't want to know. He picks up the phone at last, the messages from Jack direct and exciting in their bluntness.

 **Jack:** just jerking off and remembering your sexy body

 **Jack:** miss your touch, miss your lips, miss your dick even though it's only been like a week

Alex can feel the heat flushing his entire face and neck. He knows it's actually been nine days, nine whole days since the tour has ended, two days since he came back from his Italy holiday with Lisa and he was starting to get cabin fever. He knows he's going to have to do something soon or he'll lose it.

He turns off the TV and remembers his last night with Jack, Madrid, an insane mess of mouths and limbs on fire from the heat around them and between them. 

Something feels equally awful and enticing about how intense the thing between them has been lately. It makes Alex feel young again. It makes him feel wrong for all the right reasons and right for all the wrong, but Jack is as incorrigible as ever and there is no stopping him when he has his eyes on the prize.

Turns out this is exactly what Alex needs right now. He pops his pants open and slides a hand down his boxers.

His hand starts working up and down his dick, feeling it harden at an alarming pace. Alex sighs, knowing he brought this all on himself, and then he has an idea that seems just right at the time. He stops what he's doing and opens his Uber app. Another text from Jack arrives in the meantime.  
  
**Jack** : i'm thinking of you, pounding into me. you feel so good Alex. i'm gonna come  
  
**Alex** : Please stop. I ordered you an Uber. Out the door in 5 minutes  
  
**Jack** : i can't  
  
**Alex** : Of course you can. The driver knows where to go. I'll pick you up.  
  
**Jack** : i came anyway. your loss. getting dressed rn  
  
**Alex** : I'm gonna make you come plenty more tonight.  
  
With difficulty, he zips up his pants and straightens his t-shirt. He takes ten deep breaths to calm down his pounding heart, but it's no use. An idea of bringing Jack here on a whim might be the worst Alex has ever had, but he's going to see it through.

Something is off about Jack's behavior lately, too. It's not only Alex who's losing his ability to see straight; Jack seems to be slowly going off his rocker, bottling up emotions and refusing to speak to anyone for hours on end.

If this thing with Alex is burning him out, burning _them_ out, Alex needs to know. He needs to do something. 

But he's a coward.

In passing, he fixes his hair (well, tries to) in the hallway mirror and almost runs outside the house, just in time to see a silver car pulling up. Jack scrambles out of the backseat, holding a bottle of wine tightly against his chest. His eyes are shining in an unhealthy way, hair is messy as always. Alex's insides squish.  
  
"Alex." He throws himself into Alex's arms, swaying slightly. "I drank a lot of alcohol tonight."  
  
"So that's where the sexting came from."  
  
"Sexting came from a place of me wanting to bang you a lot," he's leaning into Alex while being lead inside the building. Alex closes the door, makes sure it's locked, pins Jack to the wall and kisses him, no time to waste. It's hard, breathtaking and delicious and he's missed it so much, even though it's only been days. He's clinging to the other man, trying to take all of Jack in, trying to become one and commit this moment to memory. Somehow, that minute they spend together in the hallway breaks Alex's heart and staples it back together again, very painfully. Somehow, it feels magnificent. 

Alex pulls away and Jack loses his footing, nearly crashing onto Alex. Alex holds the other man, wrapping an arm around his middle and waiting patiently until Jack is back online and the light in his eyes flashes again.  
  
"Alex. Alex Alex Alex. Fuck me."  
  
Jack drops the almost empty bottle of white wine and Alex watches it fall to the carpet with a thud. If it was red wine, there would be a stain. Alex can't be bothered though, because Jack is giggling, he's actually giggling, grabbing for Alex's hands as they stumble to the couch, and Alex doesn't think there exists a sound he loves more in the entire world. In this second, he lets go and decides to just be happy tonight.

He kisses Jack's neck, unable to let go of his hands, and his own dick painfully reminds him of the fact that he didn't come before.   
  
The mindblowing sex that follows feels like cheating on life itself, like it's a dream that Alex is not supposed to be dreaming. They have their shirts on, because why bother, the curtains are not fully closed and a chill runs down Alex's spine when Jack goes down on him. Alex leans back, holding onto the couch cushions, and moans loudly, which makes Jack stop and look up.

"I love when you moan. Do it again," Jack orders, somehow making his voice sound sweet and pleading, his gaze innocent.

"Make me."

Jack does. He runs Alex dry there on the couch like nothing ever changed, like they're sixteen again, doing it for the first time, zero shame, eyes open wide for joy and discovery.

Fifteen minutes later Jack is fully naked, spent and mellowed, laughing about something while Alex finds his own bottle of wine. 

"Will you share with me, sunshine boy?" Jack asks, like he hasn't had enough already, but whatever, Alex is a good friend and good friends share their wine.

This is just the start to their night.

They end up in a bathtub at 4 in the morning, both drunk and satisfied and hardly even awake, and a thought hits Alex on a brink between a dream and reality. _I have to break up with Jack. Or Lisa. I can't do this anymore._

"Alex?" Jack turns his head slightly towards Alex. The water is warm and bubbly around them and Jack is resting in Alex's arms, his back pressed to Alex's chest.

"Mhm?"

Jack doesn't really say anything else. He turns his entire body around, throws his arms around Alex's neck and starts kissing him, slow and lazy, like he really _wants_ to. 

They spend too much time like this, way too much since the water gets colder around them and fear strikes Alex right in the chest. It's nearing morning, he's a drunk, emotional mess, the bedroom and the living room carry visible traces of sex and there's a melting tub of cookie dough ice cream on the kitchen floor after they felt like a snack a couple hours ago.

Alex's arms fall down Jack's sides and Jack understands in a heartbeat, making to climb out of the bathtub. Alex grabs him by the wrist and they share a look that doesn't go anywhere.

 _It's about time for Jack to shut down again_ , Alex thinks, and, like a charm, it's exactly what happens. It's just another ordinary day in their world and Alex realizes it's never going to change, unless he fucking does something.

On his way out, Jack picks up the tub of melting ice cream and throws it in the trash, but he doesn't say anything, doesn't look at Alex anymore until they're both by the door and then Jack decides to smile, honest and beaming and leaning into Alex again, so gorgeous and warm, whispering "Thanks" into Alex's ear and kissing his neck while grabbing a fistful of Alex's t-shirt before he moves away.

"See you soon, man."

Alex closes the door and sinks to the floor, a heartache so immense it's ready to kill him. He doesn't deserve anything else.  
  
Or does he?  
  
_I am a bad person._

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me in the comments! Please
> 
> Drop me a line at samrull.tumblr.com if you'd like!


End file.
